We've Got Our Connections, Pt:1
by ElijahWood4eva
Summary: Why are these people on this island? This is the question, why them? This story is one of 3 parts of certain connections. This is JackSawyer with a "suprise" guest in Sawyers past. What effect will this have on the islands relationships and will it be usa


We've Got Our Connections: Pt. 1

A/N: HEY! Thank you very much for starting my story! Firstly, I must tell you, I am not a slash person in the SLIGHTEST! The beginning part of the story might seem like it could go that way ( no romance, just connection) IT IS MOST CERTAINLY NOT! lol! This story is about connections between the people on the island. Not _so much _supernatural, but "past life" connections, ones that will have a lot to do with why they are there and why the things are happening to them. There will be three parts about three different connections, it will end in the third. Thanx for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!

Chapter 1:

"_James! James! Time to come in!" James looked up. The sun was setting and the moon was out. _

" _Just on more minute?" His mom smiled down on the little boy, making a sand castle in the sand box. She nodded._

" _OK, sweetie, what are you making?" He looked up at his approaching mother. He gave her a positive stare._

" _A protecting place, for you and me."_

" Sawyer! Get up, what the hell?" Sawyer sat up, looking around. He was he had cold sweat running down his back and was shaking violently. A blurry figure was moving over him. He rubbed his weary eyes.

" Why'd you wake me up, it was a good dream." He said slowly, yawning. The figure came into focus. It was Kate.

" Then why the hell were you shaking like that?" He quickly changed the subject.

" Why are you back here, Kate?" He asked, putting his signature smile on his face. She gave a exasperated sigh.

" Because you were yelling! Something about your mother.." He turned quickly.

" What about my mother?' He asked, hostilely. She gave him a searching look.

" You didn't want her to die, Sawyer, that's all I heard." She kept her look on her face and sat down opposite him.

" What's wrong with you, Sawyer?"

" Why should you care?"

" I don't care, I'm concerned." Sawyer sat for a moment. She was the only one who noticed.

" I... I'm having dreams, a lot of them." She crossed one leg of the other, keeping her eye on him.

" What sort of dreams?" Her tone had softened significantly. He sighed.

" Good ones, Bad ones..."

" Involving...?"

" Kate, I'm hearing things, I'm getting my past flash backed, and.. I'm seeing things that are happening, now, in the other world." There, he had said it. Kate's eyes had become very wide.

" How do you know its happening now, its been 4 years?"

" I don't know! I just do! It is what's happening" He was getting frustrated. It sounded so stupid, but he knew it to be true.

" Is that why you moved out here?" She looked around at Sawyer's remote camp. It had to be at least a half-mile away from the camp.

"Yes, But I see I'll have to move out farther!"

" And your past, your seeing it again?"

" Yes, Kate! I am, it ain't too pretty either." Kate sighed.

" I can relate to that." Sawyer stood up.

" NO YOU CAN"T, you have NO goddamn idea, Kate!" she backed off. He thought she couldn't relate to her. Little did he know...

" _Everyone, this is James, he's new here. Let's give him a Brookfield Elementary welcome!" The kind teacher took her hand off the little boys shoulder. Looking around, no one moved. A tall boy with brown hair stuck his tongue out at him._

" _Brian! No! Stop! Now here you are, James, this is your seat." She walked him across the classroom to a desk in the far right corner._

_Next to him, a small girl with dark brown curls and a blue dress. James stomach tightened uncomfortably. She was very pretty. He slid slowly into his seat. He was met with a unpleasant squelch and a a roar of laughter. He was hot glued to his desk. Slowly, not looking up or at the pretty girl next to him, he took out his new history book, wiping a tear from his face._

A/N: Yeah, poor Sawyer. Bassically, before this, he moved out into the jungle and no one knew why. Plz review, I like to hear opinions. So, read on!


End file.
